Xmen: Thorns
by Firedance28
Summary: Takes place during third movie. Caitlyn is a19 yr old who joined the X-men. She is sent to bring back a mutant Professor Xavier thinks will help them fight Magneto. More inside. Pairings: Gambit/OC, Logan/Storm. violence & lemony... stuff.
1. valerian flavored lipgloss

**Thorns: An X-Men Movie fanfiction**

Takes place during the cure fiasco

**Chapter 1: Valerian flavored Lip-gloss**

"Remy LeBeau?"

The man in front of me leaned back in his chair and tugged on the brim of his hat. "Dis is da second taime dis week Ai've been interrup-" he turned around, "Pardon-moi, ma chere, I fo'got ma manners."

I raised one eyebrow at him. "Are you Remy LeBeau?"

"Fo' ya, sweetheart, anyone."

I pulled out a chair and sat down next to him, crossing my ankles delicately. "I thought you might be interested in a bit of a bet."

"Stakes?"

"I win, you come with me. I have a friend who wants to meet you. If you win…" I shrugged my jacket off and dropped my voice to a whisper, flicking my near-black hair over one shoulder, "You get what you see now, and what you don't."

Remy pulled a deck of worn cards from an equally worn purple bag. "_Hommes_, sorry ta disappoint'ya but Ai've gaut myself a bet Ai just cain't resist."

The others laughed and sat back in their chairs, putting wallets back in pockets. A few of them looked honestly relieved.

Remy shuffled the cards, making them arc up and back to his hand. Then he pulled off five cards for each of us and sat back.

I looked at my hand and hid a grin. I really didn't have anything to work with. I had no hope of beating him in the first place. I knew roughly as much about cards, as a fish does about cross country. But that was really the point.

Remy looked at me over the top of his cards, "So, ma chere, what's yo naime?"

"Caitlyn."

"Jus' Caitlyn? No last naime?"

I pushed in a few chips. "None that you need to worry about"

"Well darling, if Ai'm right, ya gaut a whole lot o' nothin' in dat hand. Ai fig'gurd Ai should know what yo naime is, case Remy wanna find ya again."

"Someone's getting overconfident."

"Non, chere, jus' de raight amoun'."

One of the other men laughed and rested his elbows on the table. "Hey LeBeau, think she's got a whole lot a nothing under that pretty dress?"

I stiffened. "That's not something you will ever find out."

Remy saluted me with his cards. "Watch out, homme, cette petite fleur has thorns." He leaned closer to me, "an' Ai'll be countin' all o' dem."

~OoOoO~

Remy kicked the door shut behind us, mouth skimming over my neck. We landed on his bed with me on top. I wrapped my fingers in his dark red-brown hair and kissed him. He pushed his tongue past my lips and flipped us. I felt him catch my lower lip in his teeth, and I stifled a laugh. Eventually, he began to slow down.

Three…

Two…

One.

Remy rolled off me, gasping. His eyelids fluttered and I saw his throat work as he swallowed a yawn.

"Sorry, chere, it's naut… aaauuww… you. Gambit's jus' real tired all o' sudden."

I smirked at him. "Actually, its my lip gloss. The stuff is full of lavender, valerian, chamomile… I think it has lemon balm, too. All of them are strong sedatives, grown by yours truly."

"Wha'?"

"Honey, I gave you the plant version of chloroform. You have about three more seconds until… Ah. There you go."

Remy was out cold, a piece of hair falling over one eye.

Stifling a yawn, I slid off the bed and pulled a small earpiece out of one jacket pocket then hit the red button.

"Thorn?"

"I got him, Summers. He's asleep. And I will be too by the time you get here. Bring something to keep him under."

Scott hesitated for a moment, "Why?"

"I put that plant stuff in my lip gloss and I must have swallowed some of it."

"Why the hell did you put it in your lip gloss?"

I rolled my eyes, forgetting that Cyclops couldn't see me. "Because there was no way I was going to get that much valerian into his drink. Now hu- huuaaww- hurry up, I'm not going to last much longer."

I set down the earpiece and leaned back against the bed. Maybe it was time for a nice nap…

When I woke up, I was on the Blackbird, buckled into a seat. Storm was in the seat across from me and I could see Scott reflected in the plane's windshield.

Scott must have seen me wake up because he put the plane on auto pilot and got up from the driver's seat. "Your lip gloss? What were you thinking? What if he had outlasted you? He's huge!"

"He's not huge Scott, you're just tiny."

Scott spluttered angrily, but I ignored him.

"Besides, I drank two gigantic cups of coffee right before I left and I was wearing a layer if beeswax under the knockout goo."

Storm gave Scott a meaningful look. "Could you go check on our friend? I do not want him to wake up before we get to the school."

Scott stood up and walked to the back of the plane, muttering something that sounded like 'I am not tiny'. I ignored him.

"I really hope he's as powerful as the Professor says. I am never going to live that down…"

Storm raised her eyebrows. "What did you do?"

"I made a bet."

I heard a choked laugh from the back of the plane and craned my neck to see Scott.

"What's so funny, Summers?"'

"That you made a bet with this guy," he nudged Remy with one foot, "From what I've heard, he doesn't forget a debt. What did you wager anyway?"

I felt myself flush. I could see Scott's eyebrows over the top of his glasses and Storm looked slightly shocked.

"Caitlyn…"

"Not going to talk about it."

Storm shrugged, apparently willing to drop the matter. "We will be at the School in five minutes. Is he still unconscious, Scott?"

Scott grunted and pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

I glanced back at the sleeping man, "How are we going to get him to the infirmary without being mobbed by students?"

Neither of them bothered to ask why I was worried about a mob of hormonal teenage girls.

"We could go through the tunnel in the garage." Scott proposed, walking back to the driver's seat.

"Trying to keep the Cajun away from Jean?"

"You've been spending too much time around Logan."

"Bite me."

~OoOoO~

I looked down at the sleeping Cajun and tightened the strap across his shoulders. I really didn't want to be jumped on when he woke up. He was starting to come around. Opening his eyes, he tried to sit up.

"Remy."

He froze. "Wher' da hell am Ai? Get dese damn thangs off'a me!"

"Can I trust you not to attack me?'

His eyes focused on me and I could have sworn that they turned red for a moment. "Ya…! Fine, jus' 'splain why Ai'm in a lab."

I unbuckled the straps and he sat up. "Explaina'ion, now."

"You're in Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Children." When he didn't react I added, "Home of X-Men? Ring any bells?"

"Ya mean da people who blew Alkali Lake up?"

I started. "How did you know about that one? No one even knew that place existed except Logan…"

"Logan? Tall, sideburns, no sense o' humor?"

"No sense of humor? Sure he's a little…" I made a face, "But he can be funny from time to time. Do you know him?"

"Long taime ago." One side of his mouth quirked up. "Threw him though a wall."

"You did what?" I shook my head. "Never mind, the Professor wants to see you. You can clean up over there." I pointed to a curtained off area in one corner.

He looked at me.

"Alright… these are yours." I handed him his long coat, his hat, and a stainless steel chain.

He took them from me and stuffed the chain in one pocket. "Merci, sweetheart."

I started to the door. "My name is Caitlyn."

"Ai knows, dah'lin'."

I led Remy through the halls to the Professor's study, ignoring his stream of chatter. When we reach the double doors, I stopped and knocked twice.

"Come in."

I pushed the doors open and walked in. Remy followed me.

"Caitlyn, good to have you back."

"At the risk of sounding cliché, good to be back."

Remy coughed. "'Scuse me, But Ai'd like ta know why Ai gaut knocked out an' dragged to da middle o' nowhere."

"Remy LeBeau, correct? I apologize for any inconvenience. We brought you here because we thought you might be interested in joining the X-Men."

"Joinin'… listen, homme, Remy don't join anythin'. Ai don't work with people, Ai-"

"You have heard about the cure?"

"Yup, why am Ai 'posed ta care 'bout it?"

"Because Magneto will be active and recruiting. Once he strikes, it's only a matter of time before they start administering the cure by force. Or before we get a repeat of Alkali Lake."

Remy glared at him, one hand going unconsciously to his pocket. "How da hell did you get int'a ma head?"

"Remy. Calm down."

This time Remy's eyes definitely turned red. "Ma name is Gambit."

I couldn't help myself. The eyes, the shouting, it was just too much. I broke down laughing.

"What?"

"Gambit? Really?"

"What's yours?"

He had me there. "Thorn. The students picked it for me and it stuck."

He laughed. "Alrigh' 'fessor, Remy will join de X-Men. Cette petite chere owes me anyway. "

I glared at him and marched out of the study. Damn that Cajun.


	2. Chapter 2 making a reputation

**Chapter two: making a reputation**

Later that day, the entire school gathered for lunch. All the students were talking excitedly. The only time we all ate together at lunch was when something interesting had happened. Not interesting like the time Bobby and John got into a fight and blew up the lab, interesting as in a mission or, in this case, a new arrival.

I was sitting with the rest of the teachers, watching Remy- _Gambit_- watch the Professor introduce him to the student body while the female half of his audience stared openly. Gambit pulled a deck of cards from his pocket and started shuffling idly. Seeing me, he sent me a lazy wink and touched the brim of his hat.

I glared at him.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Logan pulled out the chair next to me and sat down, drawing a look- I was willing to bet it was evil one- from Scott.

"Back from your top-secret mission, Scottie?"

I cut in before things got ugly. "Actually, the swamp rat at the end of the table was the mission. The Professor wanted him to join the X-Men."

"A bit young…"

I pointed at myself. "Nineteen. Can kick your butt up between your ears. Swamp Rat is older than me."

"Swamp rat? Geese Cait, what'd the kid do to you?" he leaned down the table. "Stormy!"

Ororo got up and walked over to us. "Logan?"

He pulled her down for a quick kiss. "Cait won't tell me what happened with the new kid."

She smiled. "She-"

"Storm! No!"

I saw Gambit's head snap up and he grinned at me before getting up very deliberately and walking over to us.

"Logan, been too long."

Logan looked at him, squinting slightly. "I know you from somewhere."

"Alkali Lake, helped ya get ya lady friend out'a dere. Remember? Ya wanted ta kill ol' Striker."

Logan shook his head.

"Well, Ai heard ya wanted ta find out what happen'd with chere an' me back in N'awlins."

"Don't you dare."

"Auw, chere, ya wound dis one terrible. Actin' like ya did somethan' ta be 'shamed of."

Logan looked from me to Remy. "What are you talking about, Cajun."

"De chere made a bet with me an' lost. Now… well. Ai'm sticking 'round so's Ai can collect."

Through sheer force of will, I stopped myself from beating the smirk off his face. Logan was not so restrained. He was on his feet with his claws pointed at Remy's face before Storm could stop him.

"Listen, Cajun. Cait can take care of herself, but if I hear you've done anything, I will cut that pretty face right off."

I tugged on him arm. "Logan, there are kids watching."

He sat down stiffly and took a deep breath. Gambit straightened his hat and went back to his seat.

"I hope he's in my class." Logan groused.

"Why?" Storm and I asked.

"So I can pound the kid into the floor."

~OoOoO~

I buried my face in my pillow and screamed. Remy LeBeau was going to be the death of me. So far the idiot had managed to alienate Scott, no surprise there, Logan, again, not a surprise, Ororo, me, _Hank_, and Bobby. Most of the female population was in love with him. This was only the first day.

Someone knocked on my door. "Who is it?"

"Hello, Caitlyn? I vas vondering, are you up to a bout in ze Danger Room?"

I got up and opened the door. "Hey, Kurt. Pirates, right?"

"Ja, no powers?"

I shut the door behind me. "Of course. I don't think anyone from Pirates of the Caribbean could teleport."

~OoOoO~

Swish, clang!

I parried Nightcrawler's blow then swung at his collar bone. He blocked me easily and returned with a cut to my side. I grabbed a passing rope and swung out of the way.

"You missed!" I yelled, landing in the rigging.

Nightcrawler launched himself at me, forgetting that we had banned the use of our powers. I threw him a rope.

"Ai sure hope ya wouldn't do dat durin' a real fight, chere." Remy called, leaning on a dark wood Bo staff.

I held up my hand and Kurt stopped mid-blow. I jerked my head at Remy and made a motion with one finger like swinging a sword. Kurt nodded, yellow eyes glittering, and held out a hand.

Bamf!

We appeared directly in front of Remy, fake swords raised. Remy jumped about a foot in the air and raised his Bo staff.

"Easy, chere, no need ta take Remy's head off!"

"I wasn't aiming for your head."

Nightcrawler laughed and teleported back onto the shipwreck the Danger Room had provided.

Remy picked his hat up and tucked it under one arm, "Fancy setup ya gaut."

"This is the Danger Room. We use it for training. Kurt uses it to act out scenes from Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Why did ya tell me dat?"

I shrugged. "No idea, I just…" I shrugged again and sat down in the control room to watch Nightcrawler's antics.

"Ma chere, Caitlyn, Ai was wondrin', why'd ya make dat bet with ol' Remy if wasn't gonna pay up?"

I shrugged. "I was kind of hoping you would forget about it."

"Ouch. Why's ya always woundin' dis one?"

My train of though was abruptly cut off by one of Remy's arms snaking around my waist. His other hand went to the back of my head and tangled in my black hair.

"Chere, jus' thought Ai should warn ya. Gonna kiss ya now."

I nodded mutely, still trying to remember what I had been thinking.

Remy's lips touched mine, feather light and warm. I ran my fingers over his jaw and into his hair, pulling him closer. He pulled away after another moment.

"Ai'll see ya at dine'ah den?" with that, he stood up and walked away.

Kurt teleported into the control room. "Caitlyn, I have finished vith ze program. Vill you turn it off? I have to go and speak to Doctor McCoy."

"Not a problem." I replied numbly.

Kurt teleported out of the Danger Room, leaving a waft of sulfur in his wake.

~OoOoO~

About ten minutes later, I was cursing Remy LeBeau even as I fretted over what to wear to dinner. I felt like a seventh grader again. I grabbed an armload of clothes and knocked on Storm and Logan's door. Knocking on Ororo's door had been a risky business ever sense she and Logan had got together. Luckily for me, it was Ororo who opened the door.

"Hello Caitlyn. Come in."

I followed her into her surprisingly neat room. "I'm having a fashion emergency."

"Jean's better at dealing with this sort of thing."

I set my armload down on a chair. "She would get the right idea, and then Summers would find out, then the whole school."

Ororo picked up a draped green shirt and held it up to me. "Is this about Remy?"

"It's silly, I know, but…" I trailed off and picked up a pair of dark wash skinny jeans.

Ororo exchanged the green shirt for another in a deep violet. "Let's get started."

Logan walked in just as we finished getting ready and eyed the small pile of clothes warily. "Glad I missed that."

I gathered them up and gave Ororo a one-armed hug. "Thanks, Ro."

Five minutes later I heard a knock on my door. "Caitlyn, com'on!"

I gave myself one last look over and walked into the hall. "Right here Logan, your stomach can rest easy."

The three of us made our way down to the kitchen, half running to keep up with Logan's quick gait. I was tall- five feet nine inches- but Logan was taller than Remy by about three inches and he had a habit of rushing from place to place as quickly as he could. Ororo was bordering on short and had to break into a jog a few times.

"Logan, slow down. The food isn't going anywhere."

He forced himself to move at a more normal speed and we made it to the dining room without anyone falling down the stairs and breaking their neck. Logan and Ororo sat down in their usual seats but I hesitated, looking for Remy.

"Ma chere, you're breakin' ma heart." He whispered.

I turned and saw him leaning against the doorframe behind me, grinning like a cat with cream, a canary, and basket of clean laundry arranged for his enjoyment.

"Ya look too nice ta stay here. Would ya go out with Remy ta'nigh? It's ma treat, no strings attached."

I glanced over at Ro and she made a shooing motion with one hand, nodding. Logan didn't notice.

"Alright."

Remy opened the School's main doors, bowing slightly. I laughed and pretended to curtsey. He offered me his arm and we walked out, gravel crunching underfoot.

"How old are ya?"

My eyebrows drew together. "What? Hasn't anyone ever told you that you should never ask a lady her age?"

Remy shrugged. "Non, do ya mind?"

"Not really. I'll be twenty in six months."

He nodded to himself set one of his hands on mine.

"So… where are we going?"

"Dere's dis li'l restaurant Ro told me 'bout. An' Ai saw dis nice motorcycle in da garage…"

"Don't even think about it. That's Scott's."

He raised his eyebrows. "Dat stick in da mud has a motorcycle? Really? He never seemed da type."

"I didn't think so either but I heard him yelling at Logan for taking it once and it wasn't pretty. I had to break them up before Summers decided it would be worth punching a few holes in the school to get rid of Logan."

"What's his mutation?"

"Lasers for eyes. If he opens his eyes and he's not wearing those shades, stuff gets fried."

"But he's with dat redhead, da scientist. How does-"

"I prefer not to think about that, thanks very much."

"D'ac." Remy looked dubiously at a model-t, "Does dat thang even work?"

"I don't think so. C'mon, let's take mine." I opened the driver's door and slid inside.

"So sweetheart, what's yo power?"

"I can control plants. Limited telekinesis or something. I can make new ones if I have seeds and enough energy to spare but I don't most of the time."

"C'est incroyable!"

"Merci beaucoup, et toi?"

"Ai cain charge ino'ganic material with kinetic energy. Basically blowin' thangs up."

"I understood you the first time. Now, I'm going to need directions."

Remy guided me down the winding rode and through a small town before we reached our destination.

We pulled up in front of a stone-faced restaurant with roses snaking their way up the walls.

"Mademoiselle. Souves-moi, s'il tu plait."

I laughed and got out of the car. Remy offered me him arms and I took it. Together, we walked into the restaurant.

The hostess was a pretty woman in her early twenties.

"'Scuse me, Ai have a reservation fo' two at seven."

The girl looked up and did a double take. "Your… your name, please?"

"Remy LeBeau."

She checked the register, nodded, and led us to a table in the far corner of the low-lit room. "Your waiter will be along shortly, here are the menus."

Remy stopped her. "Could you have him bring a bottle of da house best an' two glasses? I'd be very grateful."

I took mine and opened it without really looking. "You got cocky again."

Gambit rolled his eyes. "How so chere?"

"You made the reservation before I gave you my answer."

He just shrugged and changed the subject. "So chere, why did ya agree ta come out with Remy?"

I fidgeted. "Not really sure."

"How 'bout dis den," he grinned, "If Ai ask ya a question ya won't ans'ah, ya fill yo half'a da bargan we made in N'awlins when we get back. If ma chere asks Remy a question he won't ans'ah, Ai'll do somethan' fo' ya. But Ai won't cancel yo debt."

"Anything I ask as long as it's within your power and legal?"

"Ai don't care so much 'bout legal, darlin'."

I settled back in my seat, "Alright then, ask your first question."

"Why'd ya agree ta come out ta dinn'ah with me?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I agreed to go out because I felt like it. Now, what was the last thing you thought before you blacked out back in New Orleans?"

"Ai don't quite rememb'ah, think it was somethan' long the lines of 'Remy ya imbecile, what'cha gone an' done now?'"

I laughed.

At that moment the waiter came over with a bottle of red wine and two glasses to take our orders. When he left, Remy offered me a glass.

"I'm not legal. Besides, I don't want to find out what that will do to my power."

Remy shrugged. "Ai understand lil' lady, 'sides, one of us has ta drive back."

He didn't waste any time getting back to the questions.

"How'd ya get yo name?"

I told him the story. I had gone with Jean, Logan and some of the other students on a practice mission about a month after I came to the school. We had been ambushed in a parking lot behind an old greenhouse. When I saw that one of the people attacking us had hold of Warren, I had ordered a rose vine to wrap itself around the man's neck and pull him off. The thorns had cut so deep into his neck that they had hit an artery.

"Remind me naut ta make ya angry, chere, d'accord?"

"Not a problem. What is the stupidest bet you've ever taken?"

"Ah… well, if it weren't fo' da fact dat ya still haven't paid me back, it'd be da one dat ended with Remy in dat School. Mais… it's gotta be da taime Ai had ta… well, it was a bit like what ya bet me."

"Oh dear…"

He laughed. "My turn, sweetheart. Which one o' dem X-Men am Ai gonna half'a steal ya from?"

"No one."

"Honest, chere?"

"Yes. Logan's with Ororo, and Scott's too old for me, not to mention engaged. I don't really have any other options. Besides, Summers gets on my nerves and Logan's too good a friend."

"Well chere, looks like Ai just might have a chance aft'ah all."

I decided to ignore that comment. "How did you find out about your power?"

"Ai was livin' with mes amis in N'awlins when Ai was a kid and blew a door off its hinges. What 'bout ya?"

I blushed. "My first kiss. It wasn't anything flashy but my mom's honeysuckle climbed off its trellis. It kept moving for a few seconds and I figured out that I was the one doing it."

"Yo control's bettah. Ai didn't see any plants moving around earlier."

I changed the topic as quickly as I could. "What's your favorite song?"

"'Afta' yo gone'. Ai'm curious, if yo powers react ta… how'd ya, well…?" he trailed off meaningfully.

"I… eem… well… heh… jeeze. Really? Fine. Haven't. My control was pretty terrible before I came to the school and it's not like there's anyone there I'd even consider…"

"Don't lie ta Remy, sweetheart."

"I'm not!"

He tossed his head back and laughed. "So dat's why… Chere, don't ya worry, Ai'll be nice."

"Are you always this overconfident?"

"I'm neve'ah overconfident."

Our food came and I took a bite of mine to avoid further questions. If Remy continued down this line much longer, I was going to lose.

"Yo question?"

I decided not to tell him that I had accidentally used mine. "I can't really think of any… Oh! Best bet you've ever won." The instant it was out of my mouth, I knew I had made a mistake.

"Do ya really need me ta answer dat?"

"No. Best thing won in a bet, then."

"Ma baby, beautiful flyer. Ai think it was jacks ov'ah fives."

"You won a… helicopter… in a card game?"

Remy smirked. "Ma turn ta ask the question chere. Ever wondered if ya were on da raight side?"

"No. Both my parents are human. When they found out about my mutation, they helped me. I won't kill humans, well, anyone, unless they try to kill me first. What about you? Did you ever work with the Brotherhood or some other group?"

"Dat's private."

"I guess I won then."


	3. Chapter 3 gone

**Chapter three: Gone**

The first person I saw when we entered the school was Logan. To my surprise, he didn't jump on Remy when we walked in the door.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey kid." He muttered, taking a swallow from a bottle of root beer and pulling a face.

I sat down on the couch across from him. "What's wrong?"

"Marie left. She's going to take the 'cure'." He snarled.

"Oh my god! When? Where on earth did she go? Did you try to stop her?"

"Rogue- Marie- said she wanted to get rid of her power and it is her decision. But I swear, if this has anythin' to do with that walking popsicle-"

Just then, Bobby came running into the room. "Where's Rogue? I looked everywhere but I just can't find her."

Logan stood up and walked out of the room. Bobby stood there mutely and I watched as understanding crashed over him.

"She went for the cure."

I nodded and touched his shoulder. "It was her choice to make."

"You don't get it. The Brotherhood will be there. John's gonna fry her!"

Oh no.

"Bobby, go wake up Scott- no wait, I'll do that. Get the Professor and tell him what you just told me. Remy, find Logan and tell him to grab Storm and get ready to fly."

Remy and Bobby took off running. I dashed up the stairs to the teachers' wing and rapped loudly on Jean and Scott's door.

"Get up, we have mission!"

Scott opened the door a few seconds later. The leader of the X-Men was wrapped in a blanket and looked a little flushed.

"Thorn?"

"Get dressed and get to the blackbird stat. Rogue's gone for the cure and Bobby thinks the Brotherhood's going to make a move."

He closed the door and I ran down to my own room. My clothes landed on the floor before the door had a chance to shut completely. I yanked my black and green X-Men uniform out of my closet and squirmed into the skin-tight suit. I took another second to rake my long hair into a ponytail then raced out the door. The Professor was waiting for us in the study.

"Is everyone here?"

Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine, Hank, Gambit, Jean, and I all nodded.

"I'll be in Cerebro. When I have a location, I will tell you."

"You won't be able to find Magneto while he's wearing that helmet-thing." I pointed out.

"I am not looking for Erik. I'm looking for a member of the Brotherhood who plans to attack those taking the cure."

I nodded my understanding.

"Alright, let's get going." Scott called, half running to the hangar.

"Sure, Cyke."

The five of us followed him and piled into the plane with Scott taking the driver's seat. Logan took Ororo's hand, whether for her comfort of his I couldn't guess. The engine rolled to life and we left the school. Scott hesitated for a moment before steering the plane to the place the Professor had told him.

"Jean, where can I land?"

"There's nothing. Everything's packed for a mile in every direction. I'll stay behind and keep the plane in the air. Signal me when you want to come back up."

Scott didn't argue. He was more than glad to have Jean out of harm's way.

That left five of us to try to control a mob of angry humans and mutants.

Storm flew down; hanging onto Logan while he kept his eyes squeezed shut. The rest of us got down through more mundane means.

The first thing to hit me when we touched ground was the noise. It was almost a physical wall. People with signs lined the sidewalks shouting into megaphones and chanting. When they saw us, their screaming doubled.

"Freaks!" "Go back to the zoo!" "Take the cure, no one wants you." A bottle sailed over my head Storm knocked it away with a gust of wind. One of Scott's hands went to his visor automatically. I pulled a couple of stinging nettle needs out of a pocket with one gloved hand.

Someone on Remy's left threw a chunk of concrete. It flared pick before exploding in a shower of dust.

We pushed our way through the crowds as quickly as we could, trying to spot someone we recognized.

A shock of blond hair caught my eye and I turned. John Alderdyce was leaning against a wall.

"Summers, over there."

Scott whirled around, opening his visor. People threw themselves to the ground, screaming. A second later, a ball of flame shot toward us. We scattered.

Remy charged a card and hurled it at John. It struck him in the shoulder, slamming him against the side of the building behind him. Police rushed forward, guns raised and pointed straight at us.

I scattered the seeds on the ground and poured energy into them. Foot and a half high nettles erupted from the cracks in the pavement, bristling with spines.

One of the officers fired and Storm knocked the bullet out of the air. "You're fighting the wrong people! We're trying to help."

"Put your hands in the air and get down on the ground now."

Logan unsheathed his claws. "Not gonna happen, bub."

Three guns went off. The bullets bounced off Logan's suit and clattered to the ground.

"Right, enough talking. Let's get the kid and get out." I growled, propping myself up with a hand on Remy's shoulder.

"No! We're here to protect Marie. Capturing John wont do anyone any good." Scott yelled.

"Listen freaks, either you leave now, or we will be forced to take you into custody."

Remy leaned on his Bo staff, "What makes ya think ya could catch us?"

"Shh." I snapped.

Another officer fired and Storm parried. A small, hypodermic dart hit the pavement.

I picked it up. "The Professor was right, they've turned the cure into a weapon."

Remy took it from me, charged it, and blew it up. "Chere, dey doesn't like us. Dey ain't gonna play fair."

Scott looked from the police officers to the splatter of fluid on the ground. "Fine, it looks like you could handle it if Magneto attacked, anyway."

~OoOoO~

"I still can't believe they did that." Kitty grumbled the next morning.

I patted her on the shoulder. "They're scared and ignorant. The Professor would say it's our job to educate them, set a good example."

Jubilee punched the couch cushion. "I don't want to set a good example. I want to find the 'cure' and blow it up."

"I want to, too. But some people don't want their powers and we can't take that decision away from them."

"Like Rogue?"

I nodded and got up. I remember that age; it had only been a few years, after all. Wild, uncontrolled, naïve and full of courage, it was a dangerous combination.

Storm was sitting at the counter with a mug of hot chocolate. "Hello, Caitlyn."

"Hey, Ro. How's Logan doing?"

"Not so well. He went down to the danger room half an hour ago."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "Is there any hot chocolate left?"

She gestured to the stove and I filled a cup, splashing a few drops on my hands. I hissed and set the cup down.

"Here, sweetheart. S'all better" Remy raised my hand to his mouth and kissed the burn.

"Where did you come from?" after a second I added, "Thanks."

"Ai was sleepin'. Ya know, dis school's a real maze. Ai cain't find ma way 'round anywhere."

I laughed and unconsciously touched his arm before going back to my seat. Remy sat down at my other side.

"How's Bobby handling the whole mess?"

Storm took another sip of her hot chocolate, "Not well."

I grimaced, "Poor kid. If I know him at all, he'll be beating himself up about Rogue."

Ororo nodded. "I'll try and talk to him later. And I will keep him away from Logan."

"Probably a good idea." I stood up, "I'm going down to the woods to train. No idea when I'll be back."

I walked out without waiting for her to answer, grabbed a jacket, and ran out the double doors. I kept running, breathing through my nose in a steady rhythm. Footsteps slapped the grass and gravel behind me. I picked up my pace. When I reached the trees, I skidded to a halt and whipped a branch around.

Remy struck at it with a glowing, pink, Bo staff. I pulled back as quickly as I could. It didn't hurt me when my plants were destroyed, but it made me sad to see such a beautiful tree harmed. I had been working with this tree as long as I had been at the school.

"Why da'ya keep doin' dat?"

"Doing what?"

"Pullin' yo hits."

I shrugged. "I didn't need to hurt you and I don't see why I should let you smash my favorite tree."

"Why'd ya try ta hit Remy, den?"

"Paranoia? Two years with the X-Men will do that to a person. If you think I'm jumpy, you should see Summers. Or Logan. One time, Rogue-" I stopped mid-sentence and cleared my throat.

"Ai get it."

"So, why did you follow me out here?" I asked, walking farther into the woods.

"Ai wanted ta see ya use yo power. Ai saw dose thistles yes'taday but Ai'm guessin' ya can do a whole lot more."

I smirked at him and focused on a sapling. The young tree bent until its branches brushed the ground before springing back into its original shape. Next, I turned my attention to a patch of ivy. The dark green vines stretched toward Remy, tangling in his coat.

"Dat's a nice trick." He commented, batting the vines away.

"Bad. Don't hit my plants." One of them smacked him sharply on the back of the hand.

"Ai'm naut allowed ta hit da plants, but da plants are allowed ta hit me?"

I shrugged let the vines rewrap themselves around the truck of an ash tree. There was a patch of moss by the roots that looked comfortable. I sat. Remy sat down next to me, coat tucked neatly under him. The side of his leg was pressed firmly into my thigh. One of his hands was on my lower back.

"Are…" I cleared my throat, "are you going to kiss me again?"

He smirked at me. "Do ya want me ta?"

I honestly meant to say no. I did, I really did. It's just; my mouth had its own plans.

"Yes."

He leaned toward me and pressed his lips against mine. I knotted my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. His arms wrapped around me, making it just a little difficult to breathe. I barely noticed.

Remy shifted his hold on me and slid one hand under the back of my shirt. I heard myself gasp. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. My fingers released his hair, dropping to his shoulders as I climbed onto his lap.

Remy pulled away for a moment before kissing me again. The hand against my skin trailed around to my stomach and began to move up my body. I pulled away, fast, slamming into the tree.

"Oh my god…"

Remy froze. "Chere? What's wrong? What'd Remy do?"

I had known him for three days and I had almost let him… I was an idiot. An uncontrolled, hormonal, idiot. All at once, I was back to being sixteen and panicky. Without bothering to explain, I got up and bolted for the school.

~OoOoO~

"Hey kid- whoa!" Logan yelled as I barreled past him.

I screeched to a halt. "This is a really bad time, Logan. No time to talk. I need to get to my room." yes, a shower was in order. And maybe some time in the room Ororo had done over for yoga and…

"Cait. What happened? Did that Cajun try anything? If he did, I'll pound him into a messy little pulp for ya."

"Logan, really, it's fine."

"You're a terrible liar."

"If I wanted him pounded, I would have done it myself. I can handle this. Now, please excuse me."

The instant I was out of sight, I dashed to my room and slammed the door behind me. Yanking my t-shirt over my head, I stormed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I waited until the water warmed up and got in.

A thorough wash later, I was calm enough to think about what had happened. Remy had kissed me, I had let him, and he had put his hand up my shirt. What to do about it? Well, I honestly had no idea.

But maybe Ororo would.

I walked down the hall and knocked on her door. There was no answer. I knocked again but there still wasn't any response. Muttering quietly, I dashed down the stairs and speed walked down the hall to the yoga room. Ororo was inside doing a shoulder stand.

"Hey, Ro?"

She pulled her legs down and rolled into a sitting position. "How did your training go, Caitlyn?"

"Ah… I didn't get to do any real training. But, I kinda need some advice." I admitted, fidgeting slightly.

She waved me over and I sat down cross-legged on the floor next to her. "Tell me what happened."

"Well…" I blushed, "Remy… he… sort of… kissed me. And…" I glanced down at my hands.

"That's wonderful!"

"No, it's not. I mean, the kiss was, I loved it. But he…"

Storm looked me strait in the eyes. "Did he try to touch you?" I nodded. "What did you do?"

"I ran away. Ro, I don't know what to do."

She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and squeezed. "Don't worry. I'll make sure the swamp rat understands what he can and can't do around here."

"Don't chase him off completely?"

"Of course not."


	4. Chapter 4 not that conplicated

**Chapter four: not that complicated**

Dinner was awkward.

Scott and Logan alternated between glaring at each other and at Remy. Jean kept looking at me and making a strange face which made Ro start glaring at her. Kitty kept trying to flirt with Bobby. Jubilee was attempting to pull Kitty off him. All this while the Professor sat at the head of the table in his wheelchair, looking tired.

Scott slapped his hand down on the table and several of the students jumped.

"What was that for?" I yelped, heart pounding.

He shrugged and everyone went back to their respective silences. I speared a piece of lettuce and chewed. The crunching seemed abnormally loud.

Five minutes passed without anyone speaking.

"What have we decided to do about the cure?" Jean asked at the same time Logan stood up so quickly his chair tipped over.

"Right Gumbo, you and me need to have a talk."

Storm shook her head at him and tapped the back of her wrist. Logan ignored her and marched Remy into the hall.

Alex stared after them. "What's got him?"

I took another bite of my salad then stood up. "I've got a headache."

Leaving the dinning room, I circled around to the hall where Logan and Remy were standing.

"… you listen to me, Cajun. Cait might not act like it, but she's still a kid. Leave her be."

"I thank she'da told me herself if she wanted Remy ta go away."

"And her running like hell isn't enough of a tip off?" Logan growled.

"Ai messed up, Ai get dat. So why don'cha just lemme handle dis, d'accord?"

I heard a thud and a quiet _shnick _and leaned around the corner. Remy was pressed against the wall with Logan's claws about an inch from his eyes.

"She's nineteen. You're not gonna _handle_ anythin'."

Remy glared at him. "Dat is naut what Ai meant. Ai'm gonna apologize ta her. alright, _homme_?"

Logan's claws flared bright pink and slid back into his knuckles.

"An' ya can keep dem shiny thangs off'a me."

I watched Remy walk back into the dinning room then stepped into Logan's nine of sight.

"Hey kid."

"You didn't need to do that."

Logan shifted, "Listen kid, I'm not your dad, but… I don't like the Cajun. He's not safe."

I shot a very pointed look at him hands. "And you are?"

"That's not what I meant. Guys like him, he's not, you still…" He stuttered.

I decided to put him out of his misery. "Logan, I had this conversation with my mom a few years ago. I can take care of myself."

"I'm still going to keep an eye out for ya."

I grabbed him in a surprise hug. "Of course you will."

~OoOoO~

I could not fall asleep. Despite everything I had tried, I was wide awake and my brain was spinning at one thousand miles an hour. Each circuit ended with Remy. I needed to talk to him, even if it was midnight. I slipped on a robe and slippers then opened the door.

The hallway was dark and cool. No sound came from any of the other rooms, for which I was very thankful. I passed Ororo's room then Jean's then Hank's. Remy's room was next, between Hank's and Kurt's. I knocked.

The door opened to reveal a sleepy and –oh my blessed goddess- shirtless Remy. I could do nothing but stare for a long moment before my brain caught up.

"I need to talk to you."

"Chere, naut dat Remy don't wanna talk ta ya, but Ai'da liked it if ya could'a come by a bit earlie'ah."

"It's important."

"Ai guessed. C'mon in."

I stepped inside and sat down on a chair in one corner. Remy sat down on his bed, propping his elbows on his knees.

"It's about earlier."

"Ai is sorry fo' dat. Didn't mean ta scare ya."

"I… I've known you for three very busy days. If you could slow down a bit, it would be nice."

"Slow down, but ya don't want ta be left alone?"

"Not really."

He smiled sleepily. "Glad ta here it. Now, Ai'd like ta get back ta sleep. Unless…?"

"Remy!"

"Just kiddin' ya, chere. See ya in de mornin'. Oh an' chere? Ai'm cancelin' yo debt."

"Thanks."

Before I could think better of it, I kissed him on the cheek and scurried back down the hall to my room.


	5. Chapter 5 it's so fluffy

**Chapter five: It's So Fluffy**

_A pile of fluff that takes place between the ash tree and the next chapter over several months. I'm too lazy to write lots of chapters._

**_Cards_**

Remy dealt another hand while I watched from the couch. He was playing Alex, Bobby, and Jubilee, and beating them soundly. They were quite literally playing for peanuts so it wasn't a big deal, but Alex wasn't taking his losses too well. This hand went the same as all the others.

Alex threw his hands in the air. "What am I doing wrong?"

I got off the couch and wrapped both arms around Remy's neck from behind. "You let him shuffle."

**_Rain_**

I tipped my head back onto Remy's shoulder and let rain wash over my face. Some water trickled into my nose and I sneezed. Remy chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

"Ya done?"

"Nope." I answered, closing my eyes.

Cool drops splattered my eyelids slid down my cheeks.

"Why da ya like rain so much?"

I shrugged. "The Professor likes clear skies, so we don't get much rain here. Now that we have a storm, I intend to enjoy it."

"Storm?"

**_Thunderstorm_**

Later that evening, I found out that Remy was afraid of thunder. We were at dinner when a bolt of lightning lit the sky, immediately followed by a defining boom. Remy jumped about a foot in the air. Before I had time to register the movement, everything in the dining room was magenta.

"Merde!"

Logan looked up from his now glowing plate, grinning, "You alright, Gumbo? Got a bit of sweat on your brow there."

"Shut it, _homme_."

**_Cookie Dough_**

"Ro, pass me the chocolate chips?"

She gave me the measuring cup and I dumped them in while Kitty watched with thinly failed yearning.

"Why do you measure them?"

I picked up a spoon and started stirring. "The chocolate to dough ratio has to be perfect. To small, and it's not a good cookie, to big, and the flavor subtleties disappear."

She looked flabbergasted, "Wow. All that for chocolate chip cookies?"

"Can Ai have a taste?" Remy asked, reaching for the bowl.

I rapped his knuckled with the handle of the spoon. "Keep your hands out of the dough. You can have one after they've been baked."

"Aw, chere. One li'l taste?" he wheedled.

"Fine." I grabbed a small spoonful and gave it to him.

"Hey!" Kitty squawked. "No fair!"

**_Movie Night_**

"What do guys wanna watch?" Jubilee asked.

Kurt and Scott jolted upright. "Pirates of the Caribbean!" "Lord of the Rings!"

Logan dropped his head into his hands. "Please, somethin' else. For once. Last time we watched _Pirates_, Alex was singin' 'I've got a jar of dirt' for a _week_."

I laughed and snuggled closer to Remy while he ran his fingers through my hair absentmindedly.

"Why don't we watch- ya know, nev'ah mind."

I tipped my head back so I could look at him. "What?"

"Nothan'"

"Please? You still owe me that favor…"

"Fine. Ai was wond'rin' if we could watch _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_." He muttered, turning five different shades of red.

It took everything I had to keep a straight face.

**_Spandex_**

Gambit's eyes raked over me from head to ankle. "Damn, chere. Dat's some costume."

I crossed my arms over my black and green spandex covered chest. "You've seen me wearing this before."

"When?"

I walked into the Danger Room and opened the door to the control booth. "When we went after Marie, remember?"

"Ai was a too preoccupied ta notice befo'." He replied, eyes settling on my hips.

I glared at him. "If you like this thing so much, I'll get Hank to make you a pink one."

"Ai don' see why naut."

**_Nightmare and Lullaby_**

I was startled awake by the unbridled, piercing shriek of a terrified child. Clawing the blankets off my legs, I threw my door open and scrambled down the hall. The screams were coming from Tildy's room.

I opened the door and shook her gently awake before anything could manifest. Someone walked into the room and partially closed the door.

"What's wrong, _petit enfant?_" Remy asked quietly.

The little girl curled up on the bed looked at him.

"Tu as eu un cauchemar? A bad dream?"

Tildy nodded and Remy sat down next to her. "Can ya get back ta sleep?"

She shook her head and grabbed his arm. "The monsters will come back. They want to eat me."

I rubbed a circle on her back. "We won't let them. Don't worry. Now try and go back to sleep. We'll be right here."

Reluctantly, she let go of Remy and put her head on the pillow. Remy pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"Do you want a lullaby?" I asked.

Tildy nodded and looked expectantly at Remy.

"Alrigh'" he hesitated for a moment then started to sing. "L'était une petite poule grise, Qu'allait ponder dans l'église, pondait un p'tit' coco, que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud..."

He voice was low and rich as he sang the simple melody. Eventually, Tildy fell back to sleep, tiny face calm.

"Thanks… you, you have a wonderful voice."

"Merci, chere. Ya get some sleep. Remy'll keep an eye on cet enfant"


	6. Chapter 6 not kids

**Chapter six: Not Kids**

~_five months after chapter four_~

Scott slapped a newspaper down on the table. "Twenty-five attacks in five months. _Twenty-five_!"

"How can we do anything?" Ororo asked calmly, "By the time we know where they are going, the Brotherhood has been there and left. We need the Professor."

"I can try."

Everyone stared at Jean.

"I can try to use Cerebro."

Scott grabbed her arm. "Jean, no. It's way too dangerous. You said yourself that you aren't strong enough."

"I have to be."

I rolled my eyes. Great, Jean was in self-sacrificing bitch mode. More annoying than garden variety bitch mode, and it was much harder to call her out on.

"Are ya sure ya tried eve'ythan'?"

Scott glared at Remy. "Of course we did. He isn't going to wake up any time soon.

Jean started walking toward the door.

"Wait! What if that… whatever it was, is still in Cerebro? What will you do then?"

Jean attempted an endearing smile. "Don't worry Cait, I'll scan it first."

With that, miss High-and-Mighty-Redhead-Biyatch walked out of the study, heels clicking on the wood floor.

"We don't really need to find then," I muttered, "Just the source of that 'cure"

Hank straightened in his seat. "Say that again?"

"If we find out where they're getting their 'cure', we can use it to draw the Brotherhood out. They'll be fighting on our terms."

Remy grinned, "Sounds good ta me. But how we gonna figu'e out where dey're keepin' da thang?"

Scott, Storm, and Logan all look very pointedly at Hank.

"I suppose I could do it…"

Logan clapped him on the shoulder. "Course ya can, fur-ball. You _are_ one of those government… whatevers."

Hank sniffed.

Scott nodded and went to tell Jean that her help was no longer needed. Although, probably not in those words. Goddess forbid Jean's ego gets bruised.

Hank grabbed his jacket and left after a quick word with Ororo.

Five minutes later, we heard Scott yelling from the basement. "Ororo, help! It's Jean!"

Storm and I dashed down the stairs. Ororo stopped so suddenly that I had to back peddle fast to avoid crashing into her. Looking over her shoulder, I saw what had happened.

Scott was standing in the hall holding an unconscious Jean Grey.

Storm hurried into the infirmary and started making up a cot. "What happened? Tell me everything."

"I went into Cerebro and she was sitting there holding the helmet. I told her that we had figured out how to get the Brotherhood but—she… She said she had to try and she… put the helmet on. Then she screamed and blacked out."

Storm checked the brain scan she had just done. "There's no obvious damage. My guess is that all those minds overwhelmed her and her brain shut down as a form of self-defense. She will wake up when she is ready."

Scott sat down in a nearby chair and buried his head in his hands.

I patted him on the shoulder and went back upstairs to tell the others what had happened.

Remy stopped flipping his cards back and forth for a moment to look at me. "Lemme get dis raight. Moi, you, Stormy, Hank, Cyclops, an' Wolvie, against fo' hundred o' so crazy mutants?"

"We won't have to fight all of them. There will be guards there with their fancy plastic cure weapons."

"So we'll be shot at from both sides." Logan muttered.

"We have Storm. She can keep the soldiers off us."

"Alright, so assumin' da guards ain't gonna be a problem, we still gaut Mag's army against da six o' us."

Someone coughed loudly from the doorway. "I want to help."

"Warren, Bobby?" I looked from one to the other.

"All of us. We talked about it and we really want to help you guys. We've been trained, you all know that…"

"Aren't you a little young?" I asked.

They both glared at me.

"Point taken. Still though, you might have training but you don't have any real experience."

"Kurt, Alex, Jubilee, Bobby." Warren rattled off.

"Scott won't be happy. Ya know what? I like it." Logan observed. "If ya can convince Ro, you're in."

Bobby and Warren ran back down the hall.

"They're kids, Logan."

"So were you."


	7. Chapter 7 Alcatraz

**Chapter seven: Alcatraz**

The twelve of us stood in a row in the hangar while Hank- _Beast_- inspected the last minute adjustments to the suits.

"Thorn, come here please."

I walked over to him.

"This," he explained, holding out a furry blue hand, "is a device that keeps your blood sugar high enough that you can grow as many new plants as you need to. Just don't try trees. Or exceptionally large shrubs."

I took the anklet from him and buckled it on. "Thanks."

Scott took Hank's place in front of the line. "Alright everyone. Our goal is to take down Magneto and protect Leech. Do not take prisoners."

Warren paled. "We have to kill them?"

"Not necessarily. Just know that the only people coming back to the school will be us. Any other questions?"

No one said anything.

"Alright, let's move."

Beast deftly steered the Blackbird toward Alcatraz, furry face impassive. I grabbed Remy's hand and squeezed. He squeezed back. Warren had his eyes closed and looked paler than the feathers on his wings. Nightcrawler was praying.

The plane thumped to a halt just inside a barrier of hawthorns. "Sorry about the rough landing."

Wolverine made a face and opened the door. The twelve of us jumped down after him.

The screech of straining metal split the air. Every one of us spun to face the mainland and stopped dead. The Golden Gait Bridge was turning toward us.

"Gambit. Charge it." Cyclops ordered.

"Ai'll try."

Gambit's eyes flashed red and the front end of the bridge began to glow pink. The bridge moved faster.

Cyclops lifted his hand to his visor. I grabbed a seed pouch from my belt and tapped Warren on the shoulder.

"When the bridge lands, fly me over there. Got it?"

He nodded.

Bam!

The side rails and metal supports on the bridge exploded just before it touched the island. The front section of the Golden Gait Bridge thumped to the ground.

Warren took off, hanging onto me for all he was worth. I dropped the seed pouch on the ground and felt energy rush out of me. An equal rush of energy flowed into me from the anklet.

Thorny vines erupted from the ground, strangling to mutant who had come too close and stabbing another in the stomach. A ball of flame rocketed out of the crowd and the plants fell away to ash.

Warren wheeled out of the way as a stream of superheated plasma shot past us. It hit a car part and deflected into the side of the bridge.

A door sailed toward us, striking Angel's left wing. It crumpled and we started falling. Nightcrawler appeared next to us, grabbed us both, and teleported us back to the relative safety of the ground.

"Is anyzing broken?"

Angel extended the wing. "No, I don't think so."

"Good."

Roaring, the first wave of Magneto's army poured off the bridge. Guns went off and over half of them fell to the ground, hypodermics sticking out of chests and limbs. The others hesitated for a moment and rushed the lab.

Jubilee aimed a firework at the entrance but it fell short. "Angel! Fly me over."

He grabbed her and she rained fireworks on Magneto's army. One of them jumped at them, sailing high into the air on green legs, but fell back to the ground.

Cyclops waved Shadowcat over. "Get Leech to safety."

She took off for the building.

"Everyone out!"

We started running across the open space and crashed into the army's left side. The first mutant who faced me seemed to be made of stone. I jammed a seed packet in his mouth and let the plants rip him apart. The next mutant got a solid kick in the stomach and a blow to the back of the neck. I saw another fall on my right, covered in a thick sheet of ice.

A shockwave moved through the ground and I was lifted off my feet. I hit the wall behind me, hard.

I gestured and the vines I had used on the first mutant stretched toward the source. They coiled around the legs of the mutant and pulled her down. Steel flashed and she scrambled away, leaving cut vines on the ground.

Storm shot toward her, hair crackling with lightning. I decided to stay out of her way.

"Thorn!"

I looked up. Logan was repeatedly cutting the arms off a bald mutant. Every time he did, they simply grew back. I sent vines cracking across the mutants crest, driving him back to the hawthorn hedge. When he was close enough, I punched a branch through his heart and left it there.

Logan nodded his thanks and took off after a mutant with red spines running down his back.

Someone jumped on my back and I hit the ground. I dug my nails into the scaled hands, trying to pry them off my throat. A second later, I heard bone crunch and the mutant dropped off me, spine snapped.

Gambit offered me a hand.

"Remind me to thank you."

He grinned and hit the ground with his Bo staff, propelling himself into the air.

A flash movement caught in the corner of my eye and I turned in time to see Nightcrawler slash at one of seven copies of the same person. I rushed over to help.

All seven copies of the man were spinning as Nightcrawler teleported from one to another. I threw rose seeds on the ground a fed them a steady supply of energy. The vines shot out of the ground, tangling around the legs of each of the copies. All seven versions of the man tore themselves free.

I needed a weapon.

Quickly, I scooped up a fallen hypodermic and raced toward the blue mutant. "Nightcrawler!"

He snatched the hypodermic from my hand and drove it into one of the copies. The man froze, and then all seven copies fused.

The two of us ran back into the main battle.

Without warning, all the sheets of metal that had been shooting through the air stopped and fell the ground with a sound like thunder. Everyone on the prison island stopped mid movement.

Magneto was kneeling on the ground with four cure hypodermics jutting from his chest.

Around me, the members of the Brotherhood were backing toward the bridge. The soldiers went after them, firing hypodermics into their midst.

"We should…" Alex started.

"Cyclops, I got him!"

We all looked toward the doors. Kitty stumbled out, one arm around a bald boy dressed all in white.

"Let's get him home."

**A/N**: please don't shoot me. That… I have never tried to write something like that. I never understood how authors keep the big fights going so long. I still don't. Be nice?


	8. Chapter 8 when life gives you Lemons

**Chapter eight: when life gives you Lemons**

**_A/N:_**_ this is the chapter just about everyone expected when they read the part about the bet. If this offends you, don't read it. It's just the rap-up chapter and nothing _**_new_**_ really happens. First try at something like this (and I have quite literally NO experience) so… be warned. No flaming._

"Are ya sure?"

I tugged Remy's mouth back to mine. "Yes."

His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me tight against him. "Ai'm not gonna go easy on ya."

"I know."

He grinned and kissed me, slipping his tongue past my lips. I knotted my fingers in his hair. Remy moved his hands to my hips, simultaneously biting my lower lip. His lips slid down my jaw to my neck. A shiver shot through me and I tipped my head back. I heard him chuckle quietly as he pressed another kiss to the hollow above my left collarbone.

My hands dropped to the hem of his shirt. Remy raised his arms, and I drew it over his head. I ran my fingers up his sides and he jumped.

"Chere, dat tickles."

"Mhh-hm." I murmured, sliding my hands over his chest.

Grinning, I pushed him back onto the mattress and shifted until I sat above him with one knee on either side of his hips. My lips skimmed over Remy's pectorals. Then my tongue flicked out, sliding along one side of his abdomen. He gasped. I smiled and ran a line of kisses along his hip-bone. Remy groaned and flipped me onto my back.

Very, very slowly, Remy inched my shirt up my stomach and over my head. I closed my eyes, hoping he couldn't feel the heat pooling deep in my abdomen.

"Open yo' eyes."

I did, but kept my gaze focused on the corner of his mouth.

"Chere. S'il tu plait?"

I met his eyes, breathing erratic. Remy slid his hands under my back and I arched up into his chest to give him easier access. He undid the catch and slid the straps down my arms. I bit my lower lip to stifle a whimper. My bra landed on the floor and I pulled his mouth down to mine. His hands brushed my breasts and I gasped. He pulled away and slid the pad of his thumb over the hyper-sensitive skin. Then he closed his mouth around one nipple.

"Remy!"

He bit down gently and I arched into him, tangling my fingers in his hair. His tongue flicked against the too-hot skin and I moaned quietly. Remy pulled away, moving his attention to my other side. This time he bit hard enough to make me cry out. I hooked one leg over his waist, pressing my hips into his.

"Caitlyn." He groaned.

I fumbled with the button on his jeans, trying to shove them down. He chuckled and stilled my hands.

"Shh-shh. Ai'm naut done yet."

I fisted my hands in the sheets and closed my eyes as the heat above my hipbones doubled in strength.

Remy's hands trailed down my stomach before he slid my skirt off my hips. It landed on the floor, followed a second later by my underwear.

"Remy…" I whimpered.

"Shh… relax."

I turned my head to the side and bit the pillow, trying to follow his instructions. Remy slid a hand under my cheek and I faced him again.

"Are ya sure ya want this?"

I nodded and kissed him. "I'm just nervous."

He smiled and ran a hand down my leg to my calf. "Ai'll take care o' dat fo' ya."

His lips brushed the inside of my ankle and I shivered. Slowly, he trailed his lips up the inside of my leg to my thigh. By then, I was shaking slightly. Remy blew lightly on the over-heated flesh between my legs.

"Please."

Remy shifted up until he could meet my eyes, letting his hand move up my thigh. His fingers ghosted over me and I moaned.

"Ai'm naut gonna touch ya 'till ya open yo eyes."

I forced my eyes open and met his steady gaze. "Please, Remy."

His finger pressed against a bundle of nerves and I groaned, pressing into his hand. The hand moved, one of his fingers slipping deep into me. He drew back and pushed in again at a slightly different angle. I whimpered. He pushed again, angling up. I moaned and bucked my hips into his hand.

"Oh Goddess! There, please."

Another finger joined the first and I whimpered. The pace of his fingers increased and I pressed into him. The burning in abdomen started to spread.

"I'm-"

"Let go."

He pushed his fingers into me again and I screamed. When my vision cleared, Remy was breathing hard and had his eyes firmly shut, lips were moving soundlessly.

"Remy?" my fingers drifted to the button on his jeans.

He nodded and I helped him dispose of the last of his clothes. I couldn't resist looking down.

Remy laughed at the expression on my face and easily slipped a condom on.

Heat was already starting to build in my stomach. I pulled him down on top of me and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He pushed in slowly. I whimpered as I felt myself stretch then tried to make him go faster. If anything, Remy slowed down. I pushed my hips up and he stopped all together.

"Trust me."

I nodded and closed my eyes. He kept his pace torturously , he stopped, hips pressed firmly into mine. I moved my hips slightly and he started to move. Every thought in my mind disappeared. It felt like being burned alive from the inside out and like flying and drowning. I pushed my hips up into his. His pace increased until he was pounding into me with bruising force.

I came without warning, arching into him and raking my nails down his back. Remy shouted and managed a few more short thrusts before he collapsed.

He rolled off me, gasping for air. I waited until I was no longer seeing spots before I pulled the sheets over us and snuggled against his side.

"Je t'aime."

"Wha'?"

"Je t'aime. It means-"

"Ai know what it means, chere. Jus' wasn't expectin' ya ta say it."

I kissed him and let my eyes drift shut.

"An' Caitlyn? Ai love ya, too."

**A/N: **so, what did you think of the story as a whole? Hate it, love it? Review please! Just no flames. To thoes who put this on story alert: it's complete, so unless edits show up in alerts, there will be nothing. I really do apprietiate it. Also, if anyone wants a sequel, ask. I do have a couple ideas. I kind of want to start on something else, but I will put it on the list.

I did this on a request from a friend. I have only read two of the comics but I quized her endlessly on the characters and watched all the movies multiple times. I hope they are all in character.

I would have written him with Rogue, but she turned into a Mary Sue when I tried. :(


End file.
